Fácil de querer
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Ojalá pudiera hacer fácil, el hecho de quererme… HaruhixHikaru


**Fácil de querer**

"Ojalá pudiera hacer fácil, el hecho de quererme… HaruhixHikaru"

Extendió los dedos de sus pies para ver si podía tocar el fondo; no podía. Su cabeza sobresalía del agua y sentía las olas arremolinarse a su alrededor. No hacía esfuerzo por acercarse a la orilla de la piscina; a pesar de poder verla a la lejanía, llena de blanca arena.

Sólo mantenía la fuerza suficiente para no hundirse, pero no avanzaba ni retrocedía, sólo dejaba que las olas movieran su cuerpo a placer. La mecánica de la piscina era parecerse lo más posible al mar, un complejo sistema comprado a la familia de Kyouya-sempai, similar (y perfeccionado) al que habían visitado aquel día en que Honey-sempai se había perdido.

Estaba solo en aquel lugar privado perteneciente a su familia. Habían viajado al otro lado del mundo por petición de su padre para que Kaoru pudiera asistirlo a una convención de computadoras, o algo así, no había puesto mucha atención pues no había tenido la intención de ir, pero al final lo había hecho. Y ahora se encontraba solo, sintiendo como la marea ficticia comenzaba su vaivén nuevamente. En otra situación se hubiera quedado en casa, porque así es como le llamaba al piso que compartía con todo el Host en América, ese lugar se había convertido en su hogar no por el tiempo que llevaban ahí, si no por el hecho de que ahí se encontraban sus primeros amigos, _los únicos que tenía._

Pero dos días antes del programado viaje habían salido todos a beber unas copas en un bar cercano a la universidad de Haruhi (de haber elegido otro lugar más lejos ella no habría querido ir) y se topó con un compañero de la carrera, el cual no tardó en unirse a ellos.

¿No había aprendido nada en Karuizawa? Al parecer no, porque al calor de unas copas su niño celoso había hecho acto de presencia, aunque en este caso no se ganó la cachetada… fue algo mucho peor; Haruhi se había levantado, despedido de todos (excepto de él), y pedido a Kyouya-sempai que la acompañase a pedir un taxi, ante lo cual el muy bastardo de lentes se ofreció a llevarla hasta la puerta del departamento, para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-El muy cabr… - una ola lo golpeó por la espalda, no tan fuerte como para hundirlo, pero sí lo suficiente como para sumergirlo un breve segundo y tener que patalear para regresar a la superficie y arrojar el agua que se había adentrado en su boca.

Y nuevamente la depresión…

Haruhi y Tamaki habían terminado hacía tiempo; ambos demasiado jóvenes y demasiado ocupados para dedicar la atención a una relación de esa magnitud, aún se querían, podía verlo, pero no podían agregar el peso de una relación a todas sus responsabilidades: Haruhi tenía que ser la mejor si quería conservar su beca, y Tamaki hacía constantes viajes a Tokio para aprender el negocio familiar y para visitar a su abuela.

Eso le había dado esperanzas. Si podía demostrar que era una persona digna de estar con la castaña… Pero no lo estaba demostrando…

De nuevo el vaivén de las olas y la arena brillando frente a él. Sintió los ojos arderle y le echó la culpa al agua que había entrado en ellos. No podía ser digno de Haruhi, tal vez jamás lo sería.

Una ola definitivamente más fuerte que la anterior lo hundió considerablemente y se dejó hacer ¿Qué clase de cobarde era si después de haber maltratado al amigo de Haruhi huía y se escondía con su hermano en una de sus mansiones del otro lado del mundo? Kaoru no había mencionado nada al respecto, pero sabía que estaba molesto con él, tan molesto como puede estar un hermano al darse cuenta que su gemelo es un idiota. Probablemente él sí estaba en constante comunicación con el resto del Host y les había contado la deplorable situación en la que se encontraba su castaño hermano. Otra ola lo tomó por sorpresa justo antes de acercarse a la superficie a tomar aire fresco. Girándolo hasta que frente a él pudo ver la arena blanca del fondo de la piscina que se elevaba hasta salir para formar la playa que se encontraba en la orilla.

Abrió sus ambarinos ojos como platos mientras comenzaba a luchar desesperadamente por salir del vórtice de olas en el que se encontraba y se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacía la orilla, luchando por llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones y poder poner (por fin) algo sólido bajo sus pies.

Y cuando por fin pudo sacar la cabeza de entre las aguas, cuando sus pulmones se inflaron bajo sus costillas y sus ojos se abrieron pudo verla: en la orilla de la arena, con su cabello corto brillando bajo el sol, un enorme short caqui y una camiseta blanca, un par de libros bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho se agitaba en un saludo dirigido a él.

La siguiente ola le dio el impulso necesario para llegar a la orilla. De rodillas y escupiendo agua. Aferró con fuerza la arena entre sus dedos sólo para darse cuenta de que se escapaba entre ellos.

Haruhi era para él esa orilla del mar, inalcanzable, aquella que veía de lejos, deseando llegar, pero sin hacer nada al respecto. Se levantó y dejó que el sol artificial acariciara su torso desnudo mientras el agua escurría por su bermuda roja. Las olas lo habían mantenido lejos de su objetivo, pero cuando tuvo la resolución de alcanzar la orilla, incluso las olas lo acercaron a su meta.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y decidió guardárselos para sí mismo. Eran sus propias reflexiones y su crecimiento personal, no valía nada si lo presumía por el mundo, debía demostrar que aprendía de sus errores, demostrar que valía la pena quererlo, demostrar que podía ser fácil quererlo.

Sin importarle la arena en sus manos buscó en la maleta que dejó en una de las sillas dispuestas para él. Sacó su celular y marcó uno de los números frecuentes.

- _¿Hola?_ – respondió una voz adormilada del otro lado.

-Hola, Haruhi… verás yo… - sonrió y pasó saliva nerviosamente, pero luego la recordó en su mente, saludándolo alegremente con su mano – llamaba para disculparme por lo del otro día… fui un idiota.

- _Hikaru ¿Sabes qué hora es?_

Un sudor frío lo recorrió mientras trataba de hacer cálculos mentales rápidos para ubicarse en su zona horaria (no tenía idea de que hora era donde se encontraba) y para poder saber la hora que era en América.

-Lo, lo, lo siento Haruhi – Se había quedado callado un par de segundos mientras trataba de pensar; seguía dándole vueltas a la hora en su cabeza desesperadamente para saber la bendita hora.

- _Eres un idiota Hikaru…_

Dicen que cuando una persona sonríe mientras habla por teléfono se escucha en la voz, y en ese momento Hikaru pudo sentir la sonrisa de Haruhi mientras una brisa nada natural mecía las gotas que aún caían por su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, Haruhi – sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada. Lo sentía de verdad, por hablar tan tarde, por ser tan idiota.

 _-Está bien Hikaru… sólo, trata de no ser tan idiota –_ una sonrisa ligera – _y regresa pronto a casa._

-Nos vemos pronto… - miró la pantalla de su celular para ver el nombre de Haruhi mientras la comunicación se cortaba.

Sí, era un idiota, pero podía ser un idiota no tan desagradable, un idiota digno de ella.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro guardó su celular en la maleta y la ajustó a su hombro mientras salía tranquilamente de la playa artificial. Esa noche regresaría a casa.

FIN

Inspirado (mas no basado) en la canción "Waves" de Mr. Probz, me encanta el tonito que tiene esa canción xP


End file.
